durararafandomcom-20200224-history
Kyouhei Kadota
Kyohei Kadota (門田 京平, Kadota Kyohei) was originally part of the Blue Squares and is now a member of Dollars. His friends often call him Dota-chin, which irritates him greatly. Kadota, along with Saburo Togusa, Erika Karisawa, and Walker Yumasaki, defected from the Blue Squares to save Masaomi's girlfriend, Saki Mikajima. Kida later confronted him in front of the hospital, and Kadota told him to stop running away. Kadota joined the Dollars not too long afterwards. He received a message on his cellphone, most likely from Izaya, asking him to join the new color gang Dollars. He thought it was a joke at first, but he eventually agreed to join to see what would happen. Someone sent him a URL and a password. The next day, he saw his login name (MONTA) on the list of the Dollars members. He thinks his little group of friends are a "laudable bunch". Monta originated from his last name (門田), because 門 is also read as Mon and 田 (Ta) stays the same. He, like most other members of the Dollars, has never seen the leader, but he suspects that the leader is Izaya Orihara, considering him to be the only person capable of creating such an organization, although this is an incorrect assumption. Izaya was also the person who began calling Kadota 'Dota-chin,' the nickname that he hates. The appelation "chin" is a super-cutesy nickname, on level with "tan" or "pon", which is why sho in episode 23]]rtening his name and adding "chin" is highly annoying nickname for a tough cool-type guy like Kadota. In Episode 23, at approximately 14 minutes and 34 seconds into the episode Kyohei can be seen in the crowd of Yellow Scarves. Anime Anime specific spoilers about this character per episode. Episode 01: Masaomi introduces Kyohei to Mikado. Episode 03: He says he dosen't know much about the Dollars. Episode 05: Tells Masaomi what he knows of the Dollars. Manga Manga specific spoilers about this character per volume/chapter. Volume 01: He is shown with Walker and Erika. Volume 02: He stops the manga torture and revels that he and his crew were in the Dollars. Volume 04: He brings Mika to Celty, and the talks to Izaya. Light Novel Light Novel specific spoilers about this character per volume/chapter. Volume 01: Volume 04: Kyohei, Walker, and Erika are hanging out when they spot Mairu and Kururi being harassed by a few members of Toromaru. Kyohei and Mairu easily dispatch them while one of the younger members runs off to get back up. Kyohei tells the twins to head home but they insist on searching for the black motorbike. Kyohei sees that they aren't going to back down and offers them a ride to a safer place than a back alley. Kyohei calls Saburo and, as they are about to get into the van, Several Toromaru members begin chasing after them. As they drive away, Erika and Walker spot Mikado and the others getting harrassed by remnants of the Yellow scarves. They cut off the yellow scarves and rush Mikado, Anri, and Aoba into their already crowded van. Kyohei apologizes for getting them mixed up in their own problems. After several hours, they run into Celty who is also being chased by Toromaru and the ten of them begin a grand chase through the streets of Ikebukuro. Eventually, Celty sees an overpass and gets an idea. She tells Kyohei via her cell phone and he agrees. After Celty makes her net at the entrance to the overpass, Kyohei drops everyone off a few blocks away form a police station while he and Saburo go to give Celty a hand. When they arrive, they get ready for a huge brawl when Igor bursts out of the bag Celty was carrying. The assassin tells them to run away while he dealt with Toromaru. Ruri Hijiribe also joins the fight while Kyohei and the others watch on. Kyohei and Saburo then drop everyone off at their homes and attend the hotpot party at Celty and Shinra's place the next day. Volumes 05 & 06: After seperating from Walker and Erika, Kyohei starts walking and notices Rokujo Chikage following him. When they get to a more secluded street, Kyohei confronts Chikage about why he was following him. Kyohei soon realizes that Chikage is the one responsible for the recent attacks on the Dollars and Chikage attacks him. Kyohei asks if Chikage was there to avenge the guys that were beaten up during the chase with Celty. Chikage denies that, saying those men got what was coming to them. Chikage reveals that several of their members were attacked unprovoked a few weeks ago along with their friends and relatives who weren't in the gang to begin with. Kyohei explains the "no rules" policy in the dollars and asks why Chikage was after him instead of the guys who attacked their gang. Chikage states that everyone called Kyohei the "boss" of the Dollars. Kyohei says that there is no real leader in the Dollars, comparing the "chain of command" in dollars to a swarm of locusts or a school of fish (the founder is in there somewhere but no one can tell who it is). Eventually, Kyohei suggests they take their battle somewhere else and the two of them take a taxi to Raira and resume their fight in the practice fields. They have a fierce brawl witch both Kyohei and Chikage becomign heavily bruised and exhausted. Eventually, Kyohei comes out on top by a thin margin due to Chikage passing out before he did. The two of them wake up and Chikage admits defeat but feels ashamed to having lost twice in a row (due to his "fight" with Shizuo). Chikage sensed that Kyohei pulled his punches due him being injured but Kyohei says that he just didn't want to get sent to prison for going to far. Kyohei then asks Chikage to withdraw Toromaru from Ikebukuro but promises to find the guys who attacked his gang and make them apologize. Chikage is surprised at how easily Kyohei would sell out other dollars members like that but Kyohei just says that there's no rule that said he couldn't. Kyohei also states that he's doing this not as a member of the dollars but simply as Kyohei Kadota and that he hates those who involve innocent people in a gang war. Chikage calls Kyohei a scoundrel and he replies that the Dollarse are full of them. The two are interrupted by several rogue dollars members who want to beat Chikage and Kyohei to increase their reputation. When it becomes clear that, even though they're injured, Kyohei and Chikage can still go toe to toe with them, they reveal their hostages, Chikage's girlfriend, Non, along with several of her friends. Just as the rogue Dollars move in for the kill, Walker, Erika, Saburo, and several other dollars members who were agaist the kidnapping appear and lend a hand. They get the girls to safety while several Toromaru members also arrive to help Chikage. With numbers on thier side, the good dollars and Toromaru proceed to duke it out with the Rogue Dollars in the practice fields of Raira academy. Eventually, the whole battle is interrupted by the arrival of Shizuo with Vorona's bike on his shoulder. He came to take out the kidnappers and proceeds to knock the leader into the air and across the field. Realizing that they're outmatched, the remaining rogue dollars retreat. After Shizuo switches his attention to Vorona, Erika starts giggling after Chikage limps away with Non. Kyohei asks Erika what she's so giddy about and Erika states her newest fantasy about Kyohei and Chikage, much to everyone's chargin. With the fighting finally over, Kyohei and the others head home. Volume 09 : Kyohei isn't seen until the end with Saburo and Walker at Russia Sushi. As the three of them talk, Kyohei sees Masaomi enter with a yellow scarf around his neck. Volume 10 : Kyohei is attacked by Izumii Ran, who has been recently released from prison. Although the details of the attack are not given, it was severe enough to put Kyohei in the hospital and he remains in a coma throughout the rest of the novel. His companions, specifically Walker, swore revenge and started to look for his attacker. Relationships Saburo Togusa Main Article: Saburo Togusa Not much is known about Kyohei's relation to Saburo other than that the two of them knew each other longer before they met up with Walker and Erika. The two of them seem to be very close to one another seeing as how when Kazutano was kidnapped, Kyohei was willing to go out of his way to save him simply for Saburo's sake (although Kazutano and Kyohei were also good friends as well). Walker Yumasaki and Erika Karisawa Main Articles: Walker Yumasaki , Erika Karisawa'' ' Walker and Erika have both displayed fierce loyalty towards Kyohei on several occassions such as when they betrayed the blue squares. While Kyohei sometimes gets annoyed at their strange antics, he is still very caring and protective of his friends. In many ways, Kyohei is actually the only one that can rein in Walker and Erika when they start to go overboard whether it's about their anime obsession or when they take a step too far in torturing someone. When Kyohei was beaten into a coma in volume 10, it sends both walker and Erika into a rage, causing the former to tear through various leads just to find the attacker. It is unknown how they met although it is hinted that Kyohei managed to help them turn their lives around in some way. It is implied in various side stories that Erika may actually have feelings for Kyohei but these are never addressed in the main series. Rokujo Chikage ''Main Article: Rokujo Chikage '' While their initial meeting was less than corgial both Chikage and Kyohei developed a strong friendship during their fight in the Raira practice fields (on an unrelated note, it also provided Erika with another source for Yaoi). Although the two of them never had much contact after the aforementioned fight, Chikage still felt the need to visit his friend in the hospital after Kyohei was attacked also wanting to find any leads as to the whereabouts of his assailant. Trivia *Starting from Volume 10 of the light novel. Kyohei is in a coma. *His name is Monta in the Dollars. *He dose meet Mikado but dosen't know that Mikado is the leader of the Dollars. *Kyohei dose help people out alot. *Masaomi asks Kyohei questions a lot. Category:Characters Category:Dollars Category:Blue Squares Category:Male